


Hammond's Rumination on Team Work

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They work great together. They looked great together. George knew this. But it didn't stop them from driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammond's Rumination on Team Work

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic's prompt of Stargate SG-1, everybody/whatever you want, The One Where They're All Porn Stars. This, ah, should probably tell you what this ficlet's all about.

George hated when the so called script called for an orgy because inevitably the same actors got scripted for these damn things. Jack would goof off and make everyone laugh. It was even worse when he'd make some smartass remark just as his partner or partners were about to come and the shot would be completely ruined due to giggling, chuckling orgasms. George knew he did it on purpose, so they'd have to reshoot the scene, giving Jack another chance at Daniel or Sam's ass.

Those two weren't any better. By themselves, they were great with Jack. He had incredibly hot chemistry with both of them. He and Sam were so gorgeous together they were the best selling male/female couple. He and Daniel were the best selling male couple. It was when Jack got together with both of them that it all went to hell. Competing and cooperating with each other, making Jack, making themselves hotter and sluttier than was humanly possible. The time the movie's theme was naval officers, they'd gotten so turned on seeing Jack in dress whites, they had to do every scene four times before they got any usable shots. They swarmed Jack, blocking shots because they were too interested in sucking his cock or kissing him or tweaking his nipples. Jack was grinning like a loon, fucking Daniel's tight ass, driving Daniel's cock deep into Sam, fucking them both even as he tickled every sensitive spot on them both.

Thank God for Teal'c, Ishta, and Janet. Teal'c was a man on a mission, taking the sex so seriously, as if he didn't bring both women to orgasm the world was going to end. The hot little brunette was all business, riding Teal'c big, black cock, her pale skin a beautiful contrast to his dark. The gorgeous blonde was too busy riding Teal'c tongue to even think about laughing at Jack, Sam, and Daniel's antics.

They were going to have to reshoot Jack, Sam, and Daniel's scene, he just knew it. George really should have listened to his parents and gone into the Air Force.

The End


End file.
